The Beast Within
by Victor Albadan
Summary: A faunus with a troubled past goes to a monster hunting school in Vale named Beacon Academy. He makes friends, meets enemies, and has all kinds of adventures at the school! RWBY and JNPR will be in the story along with several OC's. Rated T because of dark themes in the Prologue and mild cursing. Weiss will be here too, there was just a 4 character limit for that field.
1. Prologue- Part 1

Author's note: Hey, this is Victor! Well, thats my pen name at least. Just a few warnings and requests regarding this story before you start reading it. Warning 1: THIS WILL HAVE FEELS. BAD FEELS AND GOOD FEELS. DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT. 2: This is my first story, so it may not be the best one out there necessarily, but I would appreciate some friendly tips and pointers! 3:I had no clue what to rate this, I rated it M because of some of the darker content just to be safe. Thats all, enjoy the story!

~VA

The Beast Within

Prologue- Part 1

It's winter in the mountains. Snow blankets the tree-covered slopes, and the sun, just below the horizon, is still giving just enough light to turn the sky hues of light purple and cobalt blue. On one mountain, there was a small house, golden light spilling out the windows onto the snow. It was about a 2 hour walk from any town, but the family inside preferred it that way. Corsian and Zera Albadan were both well known high ranking members of the White Fang, a peaceful protest group that pushed for equal rights for faunus. Faunus were exactly like humans for the most part, but they may have a stray animal characteristic, such as cat ears, wolf fangs, monkey tails, or other features. They were highly subject to oppression and discrimination, despite an 'equal rights' treaty that had been drafted after a war between humans and faunus two centuries ago. This discrimination and their infamy as high ranking members of the equal rights group led to a large amount of trouble in Vale, their hometown, so they decided to live in the mountains away from all that so they could live in peace and raise their young son, Victor, in a safe environment. Victor was five years old, had his mother's blue eyes, his father's dirty blonde hair and his father's bear characteristics. He had brown fur on his forearms, bear fangs for canines, and a mass of black fur on his back. He was a happy child, and he loved his parents dearly. However, that night, events would occur that would shatter the happy life Victor and his family enjoyed, and would haunt him for many years to come.

Prologue Part 2 is already out, take a look! I divided them in two because it was so damn long. Hope you enjoy this, a review would be appreciated!

Have a merry Christmas, Happy holidays, and a Happy New Year!

~VA


	2. Prologue- Part 2

You definitely just read Prologue Part 1, because these were posted on the same day. Just a warning, this part is where the feels come in. Hope you guys enjoy this!

-VA

Prologue- Part 2

That night, Zera was tucking Victor into bed when there was a  
loud knock at the door. Zera's wolf ears pricked up. There were never any visitors to their house. They'd never even told anyone other than their family where they'd gone, and usually they called ahead. So the fact that someone was knocking on the door at this time of night made Zera wary.  
"Honey, did your parents say they were coming?" She called to her husband.  
"No. I'm getting the door, hold on a moment Z."  
"Be careful."  
"I will."  
Whoever it was knocked on the door again, harder this time.  
"Open the door now Albadan!"  
The voice was unfamiliar, and it didn't sound friendly.  
"Honey... Grab Victor, get ready to run." Corsian said tersely.  
"I don't think these people are here to chat."  
This notion was strengthened by the three hard bangs on the door immediately following.  
"I can hear you animals from here! Open the door now!  
"How did they even find us here? The only people we told were your parents, your brother, my parents and my brother and sister!"  
"I don't know, Zera. There's no more time to talk, grab Victor and get ready. Now!" Corsian growled, turning back to face Zera with a look of urgency in his eyes.  
Zera scooped up Victor.  
"Mommy, whats going on?"  
Asked Victor sleepily.  
"It's okay, Victor. We're going on a trip."  
"Where Mommy?"  
"Its a surprise, Victor, just go to sleep and you'll be there when you wake up."  
In truth, Zera had no idea where to run. She could go to her in-laws,  
but then they might panic and try (in vain) to call the police and just bring down trouble from any officers who may be prejudiced against faunus. Her family lived all the way in Mistral, days away and completely out of the question. If she went to the city, she doubted her own safety even at a police station or if she were to try to take a train or ferry to Mistral. She didn't have many friends growing up, and they would be in just as much danger from anyone who would be looking to harm her family if she went to them.  
As Zera debated where to go, Corsian composed himself, steeled  
himself mentally, and opened the door. In the doorway stood a man with snow white hair, and glowing, cold, blue eyes. As in, his eyes were literally glowing. His gaze sent a chill down Corsian's spine. He wore a long black coat, with a white collared polo shirt underneath, and some icy blue pants. His skin was pale, but not quite white. He stood at about 6 feet tall, about three inches shorter than Corsian. Overall, the man looked to be in his late 20's or early 30's, but those luminous cold eyes had a look that belonged to someone much, much older. There was a calm yet ominous feeling radiating from this man, almost like being in the eye of a tempest, and it made the fur on Corsian's arms and back stand up.  
"Who are you, and why are you here?" Corsian growled, stormy gray eyes hardening and lips pulled back into a snarl.  
"My name is not of your concern. As for why I am here... Here's the simple explanation." The man said, quietly but distinctly.  
The man had a voice like running water, but at the same time he  
sounded extremely angry. Corsian needed no further information to know that this was going to turn into a fight. He readied himself and prepared to lunge at him, when suddenly he felt a freezing feeling on his chest. He looked down and saw an icy blue glyph glowing on his chest. Before he had time to react, the glyph glowed brighter until, in a flash of blue light, the front of the house exploded.  
Zera heard the explosion and felt the cold air rush out from it, and  
screamed for her husband. She put down her child and bolted towards the front of the house. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she froze. The explosion had blown a hole clean through their home, from the door through the back wall. On one side, where the door used to be, the stranger stood, grinning maliciously. On the other side, through the wall, her husband's lifeless body lay still in the snow. Tears welled up in Zera's eyes, before she turned towards the stranger, her deep blue eyes seemingly on fire.  
"YOU BASTARD, YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND!" She roared, flying towards the man, her long black hair streaming behind her.  
He smirked, conjured a frozen shaft of ice in his hand, and impaled her  
through the chest, with two feet still separating them. The spear stopped Zera in her tracks, and she gasped, wide-eyed. The man pulled the spear from her chest, and the ice shattered. Zera's eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled to the floor, unconscious and dying. The man stepped around her body and walked to the end of the hall to his left, then scaled the stairs to find Victor, trembling in a corner. The man smirked.  
"So, those feral degenerates can breed." He said calmly, his luminous eyes piercing icily through the child's soul.  
Victor stood up, trying to make all 4 feet of him look intimidating, and  
said, voice trembling:  
"Where are my mommy and daddy?"  
"Mommy and Daddy have left. It's time you went after them."  
"You're a liar!" The boy yelled, eyes streaming.  
"Mommy and Daddy would never leave me behind! What happened to my Mommy and Daddy?"  
"They're dead. Your father was too weak to live and your mother was too stupid to run."  
Victor curled up into a ball and started crying. The man walked closer to the child, and picked him up by the back of his shirt.  
"Goodnight, brat."  
The man held up his hand, towards the child's face and it crackled with bluish electricity.  
Moments before he fired, Victor's eyes opened. They had turned blood red. He screamed, his face contorted with rage. Then Victor's world went black.

I told you there would be feels... I actually feel bad and I'm the one who wrote it. Just a few fun facts, originally the stranger was going to be Cinder Fall but it just didn't feel right and I think it might have interfered with future canon. The stranger is basically a male, icy counterpart to Cinder. Victor is based appearance-wise entirely on myself. Those of you who know me IRL, just imagine little me in this chapter. Anyways, Chapter 1 is written, I just need to run it by someone to make edits. Chapter 1 is just filler, you'll see some action once we reach the emerald forest in a few chapters. I have to go now, family christmas party to go to. Goodbye, Merry Christmas, and I hope you enjoyed!

~VA


	3. Episode 1- The Guardian

**A/N: Hey everybody, Victor here. Sorry it's been a while since I've posted anything. My old friend who would read over my stories kind of dropped off the face of the earth (If you're reading this bro, I understand! I'm not pissed!) and then I went on a family trip for a week, then school came back and kicked my butt basically. Anyways, my new beta goes by the name of chris210racer, who is writing his own RWBY fic. We're considering doing a crossover fic with each other, we'll work out the details. I'm posting Chapter 2 today as well, so go on and read it after this! Chapter 3 is almost done, I just need to finish a few more paragraphs run it past Chris. Anyways, long ass A/N. Enjoy Chapter 1! Albadan Out!**

**~VA**

Chapter 1- The Guardian

Victor stood in front of the mirror. 12 years had passed since his  
parents had died and he had moved in with his aunt Raven. Much had changed since then. He now stood at a whopping 6'10", his growth alarming most of his doctors (and just about everyone else as well) throughout his life. He weighed 355 pounds, most of which was muscle. Victor wasn't ripped, but he certainly had muscle definition. His hair, which was a perfect but indistinguishable mix of bronze and gold, was cut short and seemed to cooperate only when it wanted to, which was a rare occurrence. His eyes were cobalt blue, and always had a friendly light in them. However, the scars from that night 12 years ago still stood, vivid, as if he had received them only recently. His entire left cheek was burnt, presumably from the person who killed his parents, but there was also an inexplicable mark over the burns that looked as though an animal had clawed his face. None knew about the scars other than his aunt, he always hid them with cover-up makeup that she let him borrow. He began to shave his back and his arms at around 7, when he was antagonized by other children for being a 'freak,' so none even knew of his faunus heritage. He also never gave a full toothed smile, to prevent people from seeing his bear canines.  
As he brushed his hair and covered his scars, his aunt Raven called  
from the kitchen, "Come on, Victor! Breakfast is ready, we don't want to miss your airship to Beacon!"  
"Coming, aunt Raven!" Victor called back.  
Of course. Today was the day he left to Beacon. All that training at Signal had paid off, and now his training to achieve his dream of becoming a Hunter would really begin. He scarfed down his breakfast, and went to his room. He changed out of his pajamas, and put on the outfit he had laid out for himself the night before. His favorite pair of Jeans, his brown belt that had a silver buckle and 6 pouches of Dust, his blue high-top converse, his black t-shirt, his ammo pack, his gray zip-up hoodie that had his symbol on the back, and finally his dog tags and gloves.  
"Victor, we need to hurry or we'll miss it!"  
"Coming!"  
Victor ran downstairs, basically shoved his breakfast plate down his throat, ran back up, took his bags and started down the stairs again before stopping halfway.  
"Oh! Wait! I need my weapon!" Victor called to his aunt as he ran back up the hall towards his room. He ducked under his bed and pulled out his prized possession: Hellfang. Hellfang was a set of two full-forearm gauntlets, each one with a sword that extends up to 18 inches past his clenched fist which can be retracted at will. In addition to this, there were two small machine guns mounted on the bottom of the forearms. The machine guns were similar in functionality to miniguns, with revolving barrels, and were about the size of his own forearms. He quickly put them on over his hoodie sleeves before running down, putting his stuff in the car and hopping in. His aunt peeled out of the driveway, and took off down the street, short on time.

OC Summary

Victor Albadan  
Age: 17  
Height: 6'10"  
Weight: 355 lbs  
Eyes: Cobalt blue  
Hair: Bronze/Blonde  
Symbol: Guardian (Bear head)  
Weapon: Machine Gun/Gauntlets/Swords (minigun barrels are collapsible and removable when not in combat)  
Faunus: Yes; bear fur on arms and back, and bear canine teeth  
Semblance: To be revealed  
Team alliance: to be revealed

Raven Luciana  
Age: 38  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 130 lbs  
Eyes: Cobalt blue  
Hair: Black  
Association: Victor's Aunt; Zera's Sister  
Faunus: Yes; functional bird wings hidden under clothing  
Weapon: N/A  
Semblance: N/A  
Team alliance: N/A

**Yes, this was a short chapter. I'm sorry. This was just a filler chapter to just sort of describe Victor as I envisioned him. As I'm fairly sure I said before, he's based on me. Now, clearly I don't have bear characteristics or burn-and-slash scars on my face, but other than that he's fairly similar to me. Anyways, we get to meet a few more people next chapter... I hope you like how I handled the story. Please leave a review, it would be extremely appreciated; this is my first fic and will take any help offered. Now, goodbye and enjoy the next Chapter!**

**~VA**


	4. Episode 2- Beacon

**A/N: Well, between the time it took me to submit the last chapter and the time it took me to upload this one, my beta and I have worked out a basic schedule. During the week, we write our butts off. On fridays, we hang after school, do a quick once over of what we wrote, and submit the chapters that we deem are ready to be submitted. So, writers block notwithstanding, I can probably say that I'll be posting something every Friday. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**~VA**

Chapter 2- Beacon

Half an hour later, Victor had unloaded his bags, bid farewell to his  
Aunt, and boarded the airship, with maybe minutes to spare before departure. The airship was now on its way to Beacon. Victor looked around, but didn't see any of his old classmates from Signal at first glance. So, he wandered over to the large holographic TV that was superimposed on one of the windows. He got there just in time to hear of a peaceful protest by the White Fang that had turned violent. He felt a twang of dissapointment and a little bit of anger.  
"What happened to them? This isn't the White Fang my parents supported. They're going against everything they used to stand for!" Victor murmured to himself.  
Just then, someone clapped him on both shoulders, causing him to start and spin around, startled. He was greeted by the sight of a guy with a mop of jet black hair, maybe 9 inches shorter than he was, with brown eyes behind rectangular glasses, and a large smirk on his face.  
"Easy there, bro," he laughed.  
Victor finally recognized him, and began laughing with him.  
"Damn it Nick, you scared the crap outta me." Victor chuckled, punching his friend in the arm.  
Nick and Victor had met at Signal when they were around 11, and had become fast friends. They were both aspiring Hunters, and Victor was ecstatic to learn that they had both been accepted to Beacon. Victor was about to ask Nick if he had seen anyone else when the TV broadcast was cut off and a holographic projection of a woman appeared in front of the window.  
"Who's that?" Nick said, to nobody in particular.  
"Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch," said the woman, as if in reply.  
"There ya go." Victor whispered quietly.  
"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it." Goodwitch continued.  
"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."  
With that, the hologram vanished, and the windows were finally clear of any projections, revealing a magnificent view of Vale beneath them.  
"I guess that's the obligatory welcome speech." Nick said, joining their oohing and aahing classmates in gazing at the city below them.  
"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, have you seen anyone else from Signal?" Victor asked.  
"Not really, I was wondering where everyone else was myself." Nick said, checking the room again. Then, a familiar voice began squealing a few feet to their right.  
"Oh Yang, gross! You've got puke on your shoe!"  
Victor and Nick looked at each other, wondering how they could be hearing that voice.  
"Was that... Ruby?" Victor said, confused.  
"Well, let's go find out shall we?" Nick said, starting in the direction of the voices. Victor followed, and sure enough, there she was. Ruby Rose, running around being chased by her older sister, Yang.  
"Ruby! Yang! Over here!" Victor called, flagging them down with his huge arms. The girls turned, saw Victor and Nick standing there, and smiled.  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Said Ruby, running up and hugging both of them.  
"Not much, we were wondering where everyone was. What're you doing here? Weren't you 2 years behind us at Signal?" Nick asked.  
"She was, but my brilliant little sister managed to get accepted early anyways!" Yang said, bringing her sister into a crushing bear hug.  
"Yang...Lungs...Collapsing..." Said Ruby, struggling for breath.  
Yang let her go, and Ruby caught her breath before explaining everything that happened and how she got accepted into Beacon.  
"Guess all that extra training with good old Professor Qrow paid off huh?" Victor smirked.  
"Damn, you took out an entire gang of Torchwick's men, chased him after he tried to blow you up, and then all that happened?" Nick said, looking shocked, yet impressed.  
"Yup!" Yang said cheerfully.  
"Damn. Hey, I think we're landing. Let's go get our bags." Victor said, noticing the slow descent of the airship.  
"Alright, see you later!" said Ruby, waving.  
"See ya!"

OC Summary

Nicholas Arion  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'9"  
Weight: 150 lbs  
Eyes: Brown flecked with purple  
Hair: Black  
Symbol: Rebirth (Depicted as a blue phoenix)  
Outfit: Black t-shirt with symbol on the back, and long, deep purple sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Blue dust crystal on a pendant around his neck. Brown Leather wraps around his wrists. Navy blue pants with ripped up knees. Gold ring with red crystal embedded on his right hand. Rectangular glasses. Black leather belt with several pouches. Blue sphere in a holster on belt with a 4-inch long, 2-inch thick silver rod protruding from it. Brown dress shoes.  
Association: Victor's best friend, Yang and Ruby's friend.  
Faunus: No  
Weapon: To be revealed  
Semblance: To be revealed  
Team alliance: To be revealed

**Leave a review and tell me how you like my OC's so far, I've got 2 more to introduce! Also tell me how you liked the way I put Yang and Ruby into the story. We meet the other half of RWBY next episode, and my other 2 OC's if the writing turns out the way I plan. Anyways, I'll see you all next week. Victor out!**

**~VA**


	5. Episode 3- New Beginning

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Sorry I've been out, a lot of things happened within hours after I posted the last chapter and I was unable to publish last friday. I had two grandparents in the hospital and several large school assignments, so yeah. Stuff. Anyways, I'm halfway through the next chapter, and I'll try my best to keep posting on Fridays! I specifically made an effort to stay up so I wouldn't miss two weeks in a row. Anways, I've gotten 3.5 or less hours of sleep in 24 hours, so I'm gonna post the chapter and go to bed. Oh! One last thing: seriously, if any of you readers (I know there's a fair amount of you considering this is my first story and it's not that big) have ANY suggestions about ANYTHING, don't hesitate to PM me or review, I'd truly appreciate it. Anways, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3- New Beginning

Victor and Nick stepped off the airship fifteen minutes later. They both looked up at the massive building that would be their home for the year, astounded at its size.

"Woah! Nice campus, huh?" said Victor, taking it all in.

"Nice girls, too." Nick replied, looking at a pretty redhead with green eyes and emerald earrings as she walked past.

"I noticed. Hey, let's go find Ruby and-" Victor was cut off by a rather loud bang as several suitcases crashed to the ground, several yards away.

"Judging from the recent trend of being cut off mid-sentence, that's probably them." Nick joked, looking over to see Ruby arguing with another girl with snow-white hair. As the boys got closer, the girl began shaking an open glass bottle in Ruby's face, with its glittering contents scattering in the air. Nick held his arm in front of Victor, stopping him.

"Let's stay out of this one. This looks pretty fier- wait, is that Dust she's waving around?" he said disbelievingly, squinting.

"Well, I guess shaking around an open bottle of volatile magical explosives in a crowded courtyard must be such a brilliant idea." Victor said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Just then, Ruby, unable to stand any more Dust in her face, sneezed. Ruby and the girl exploded, fire, ice, and electricity crackling in the area surrounding them.

"Freakin' genius." Nick said, making a face once the explosion died down.

"Let's check and see that they're okay," said Victor, concerned.

"I'll check the other girl, she seems pretty hot." Nick said with a smirk. Victor snorted, and they both walked over to the two girls, now arguing again.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The white-haired girl scolded, brushing the soot off her dress, which was as blindingly white as her hair.

"I'm really, REALLY sorry!" Ruby said apologetically, her cheeks as red as her namesake.

"Ugh, you complete DOLT! What are you even DOING here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Hey, chill out! It was an accident!" Victor said, coming up to the two girls.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to!" Ruby agreed, grateful that her friends had shown up.

"It doesn't matter if it was an accident, she nearly got me killed! If she wants to attend a school like Beacon, she needs to watch where she's going and stop being a stupid klutz!" the girl retorted, whirling around on Victor, who was slightly taken aback. Due to Victor's gigantic stature, most people who didn't know about his kindhearted nature flinched if he so much as politely asked for the time. This was definitely a rare occurrence.

Nick walked over spoke up for his stunned friend. "Well princess smart-ass," Nick said icily, "this is coming from the girl who thought shaking an open bottle of Dust in someone's face was such a good idea." The girl whipped around, cold eyes staring daggers at Nick. As she opened her mouth to make a retort as harsh as her eyes, someone else spoke up.

"It's heiress, actually."

Everyone looked over towards the new voice. A girl walked over to them, with the open glass Dust bottle in her hand. The girl had long, wavy black hair with a matching black bow, contrasting against her pale skin. She also had slightly angled amber eyes, giving her a slightly feline appearance. She was wearing a black, buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts. She also wore stockings that faded from black to purple as they ran from her hips down to her black low-heeled shoes, with white flowery symbols on her thighs. She had black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. She also wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck, and to cap it all off, she wore an expression of complete and absolute boredom on her face.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." said the girl, matter-of-factly.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said snobbishly, with a smug grin on her face and making a pointed look at Ruby.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Continued the girl, disapproval in her voice. Ruby let out a giggle while Nick and Victor put their hands over their mouths to keep themselves from laughing, as a now-infuriated Weiss started trying to stammer out a response.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss snatched the bottle of Dust in the girl's hand and stormed off indignantly, leaving her personal servants to pick up her luggage.

"I promise to make it up to you!" Ruby called out to Weiss, still walking away.

"You don't need to, she kind of deserved it in my opinion." Said Nick, glaring after her.

"Funny, I thought you said she looked hot." Victor teased.

"Was I wrong?" Nick said, looking at Victor with raised eyebrows.

"No, but still."

"Hey, where'd that girl go?" Asked Ruby, looking around.

Victor looked around and realized that the girl who had defended Ruby was gone and nowhere to be seen. "Huh. I don't know." said Victor, confused. "She was here just a second ago..."

At that precise moment, another loud bang, accompanied by laughter, was heard behind them as someone else tripped and knocked over Weiss' luggage, to the exasperation of her servants. The three of them spun around to see a fair-haired boy wearing jeans, a black hoodie, some light armor and a sheathed sword scramble up and begin helping them pick up the luggage. Two girls were laughing behind him.

"Oh, jeez I-I-I'm super sorry! Here, I'll help you out!" the boy said, embarrassed.

"Here, lemme help you out bro." Victor said, feeling sorry for the guy. "The name's Victor." Victor offered a hand out to him,

"Jaune." Said the boy, shaking his hand, still red-faced.

Victor and Jaune were joined by Ruby and Nick, and even the girls who had been laughing at Jaune helped out. In less than a minute, they had picked up all the luggage, the servants thanking them profusely.

"No problem, it was kinda our fault he fell into them." Said one of the girls.

Victor looked at both girls. The girl that had spoken was short, with shoulder-length blonde hair with red and black streaks and stunning green eyes. She wore a zipped-up black leather jacket and jean shorts with black leggings and combat boots, which both had daggers strapped to them. She also had metallic gold-colored bracers on her forearms, each with a blue Dust crystal embedded in them. Her jacket also featured a baseball-sized purple shuriken just over her heart, and, like Victor, had black fingerless gloves on her hands; each of them also depicted the shuriken on her palms. Victor guessed it was her symbol, like the bear head on his jacket. The other one was taller, almost Nicholas' height, with long reddish-brown hair and unusual gold-colored eyes. She wore a dark green T-shirt with white on the sides, a white leather jacket that came down just above her midriff, a black skirt that went down to her knees, brown boots, and a black belt. She also wore a silver necklace with a deep purple pendant, and ruby earrings. The back of her jacket and the sides of her boots were emblazoned with what Victor assumed was her symbol; a closed flower bud, colored the same shade of dark green as her eyes. Victor also noticed something sticking out from behind her shoulder. It looked like a sword hilt, but it had a small circular hole in the grip with a trigger inside it and and what looked like a knob on the pommel.

"Nah, I should've watched where I was going." Jaune said sheepishly.

Ruby made a badly stifled laugh and said "Wait, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

About 30 minutes later

"I'm just saying, motion sickness is a much more common problem than people make it out to be!" Jaune finished as the six of them walked.

"I'm sorry, Vomit-boy is just the first thing that came into my head!" Said Ruby, laughing.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you crater face?" Jaune retorted, earning him a punch in the arm from Ruby and some laughs from everyone else.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby said defensively.

"Relax, I'm joking. Anyways, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Do they?" asked the taller girl they'd met earlier, eyebrow raised.

"They will!" Jaune said quickly. "Or at least I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." There was a short, awkward silence.

"Well," started the short girl, "my name's Chamele Nightshade. My personal weapon of choice..." Chamele backflipped suddenly, causing everyone to take a step back. "Is Backslash." she continued, holding a set of two daggers. "The best part about these things..." She suddenly threw one past Jaune's head, making him flinch and revealing that the dagger was attached to an elastic cord anchored to a ring on Chamele's finger. Then, with a loud bang and a smell of gunpowder, it came spinning back into her hand. "...Is that they always come back!" She finished.

"Cool." Said Ruby, eyes dreamy.

"What about you? What's your name?" Nick asked the taller girl.

"My name is Luxia Whiteflare," she answered "and this beauty is my weapon." With the sound of metal pieces sliding against each other, she pulled out her weapon, which was revealed, as the blade extended, to be a sword; one easily as tall as Luxia herself. The crossguard was at a right angle with the blade and the same shade of dark green as her shirt. The grip was black, and clearly two handed. However, there was more to it. There was, as Victor had noticed, small hole with a trigger, and a small rivet along both sides as well as what appeared to be a clip-action loading system.

"Okay, I'm dying here. What does that knob do?" Asked Jaune.

Luxia simply smiled and flicked it with the edge of her thumb. The blade separated into two, slid along to the ends of the crossguard, shortened, flipped, and rotated 90 degrees so they were extending out of the sides of the crossguard. Then the small segments of the blade shifted so the blades were now curved down towards the pommel. Then a black cord shot out of the inside of the limbs towards the rivets that were in the hilt. They connected with a snap and a click, and then the grip split in half, with the bottom end rotating and attaching itself to the bottom of the top end, which extended further and opened up in the middle, creating an arrow track. It was a crossbow. This happened in the process of about a second.

"That answer your question?" Luxia asked, a smug look on her face and a crossbow roughly half her height in her hands. Everyone's eyes were wide, especially Jaune's and Ruby's.

"What'd you name it?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Springsting." Luxia answered, smiling.

"For lack of a better word, that's a badass weapon with a badass name." said Nick. Everyone gave a small laugh of agreement.

"Thanks! Oh, that's not all by the way." Luxia said, smiling at Nick. She flicked the knob into the position it was in before, now on the bottom of the crossbow handle, turning it back into a two-hander. Then, she flicked it again, in the opposite direction from the crossbow setting. The sword blades separated again, but this time, the crossguard did so as well as the grip. The blade halves slid to about the middle of their respective halves of the crossguard, while the grip shortened itself by a few inches. She now stood with a sword in each hand. Everyone was speechless. She smiled, then slammed the two sword halves together, which turned it back into a 2-hander again.

"Well that's... versatile." Said Victor, impressed and slightly unsure how to respond to that.

Ruby, however had no such loss of words. "That is AWESOME! Ohmygodohmygod how did you make it? That must've taken forever! Did you make it?" She continued fawning over the weapon until Victor pulled her off a slightly scared Luxia.

"Sorry, she does that." Victor apologized. "She's a real fan of weapons. She actually helped me make mine."

"What, those gauntlets?" Jaune asked.

"Yep. Let me show you." Victor said, smiling. He bent his elbows slightly and flicked his forearms back down, extending the swords while twisting his arms in a circle, which un-nested the minigun barrels.

"When did you add the swords?" asked Ruby, staring at them.

"I added them about a month after we forged it as my own personal touch. I thought they were a bit too similar to Yang's; besides, you can't give a non-bladed weapon a name like Hellfang."

"Ohhhh."

"Well, since everyone else is showing their weapons, I guess I'll show mine." Said Nick. He reached for the Blue sphere on his belt, and pulled it out. He pressed a button on the silver rod protruding from it, and it extended until it was a few inches shorter than him. "This is Maelstrom." He said. "It's a Dust staff."

"But... Where's the Dust loading system? I don't see any other buttons and I don't see any kind of opening." Chamele said, looking at the staff inquisitively.

"Well, that's the best part. I can charge Dust with a little of my Aura; any quantity of Dust that has my Aura inside of it, I can conduct through my staff, or through my bare hands in emergencies, but that's exponentially more difficult. I don't even need to have physical contact with it, I just need it relatively close; maybe around 50 feet away. But yeah, that's my semblance."

Jaune had a look of absolute befuddlement on his face, which nobody noticed.

"That's easily one of the top 3 most useful semblances I've ever heard of." Said Luxia.

"So, what's your weapon Ruby?" Chamele asked again.

"Well... I've got this thing!" Ruby piped up as she extended her scythe, Crescent Rose, twirled it around and stabbed it into the ground.

"Woah! Is that a scythe?!" Jaune said, doing a double-take.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle."

"What?"

"It's also a gun." Ruby said, cocking the gun and smiling.

"Oh."

"So what's your weapon, Jaune?" Luxia asked.

"Oh! I, uhh... I've got this sword!" Jaune said, drawing it.

"Ooooh!" Ruby said, genuinely interested.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune added, getting his sheath, which unfolded into his shield.

Ruby touched the shield, and asked, "Sooo, what do they do?"

Jaune fumbled with the shield as it retracted off his arm, re-expanded, and retracted again before he put it back in place and finally shrunk it down for good, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked

"Yeah... It does..." Jaune said dejectedly.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I kinda went overboard when designing it." Ruby said.

"You're with the girl who has a two handed sword that turns into a crossbow or dual swords. You tell me who the geek is." Luxia said, laughing. Everyone laughed at that, and Jaune just looked at them incredulously.

"You mean you made those?!" He said, looking shocked.

"Yeah, all of Signal's students have to." Ruby said, confused at his shock.

"As do Sanctum's. Didn't you make yours?" Chamele said.

"It's kind of a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me!" said Ruby with a laugh, trying to cheer Jaune up. "Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics..."

"Anyways, where the hell are we going? We've been around this courtyard like eight times." Said Luxia.

"I don't know, I was following you guys." Said Jaune.

Everyone nodded in agreement; none of them actually knew where they were going, just following the other five people.

"Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court?" Jaune asked, as everyone laughed a little bit. "Some kind of recognizable landmark?" Everyone continued laughing. "Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

"That's a 'no', bro." Victor said, clapping Jaune on his shoulder.

**A/N: At the suggestion of my beta, I am no longer putting in character bios for new OC's. I also have a correction regarding Nicholas' height from last chapter; he's 6'2", not 5'9". I wasn't paying attention and typed the wrong thing. Anyways, I am literally half passed out and if I don't post this within the next 2 minutes I will fall asleep and end up posting it tomorrow morning. On that note, Bon soir, readers, goodnight and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**~VA**


	6. Episode 4- Welcome to Beacon

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long, my beta's been getting a bit crammed as far as her schedule goes, so I've had to wait a bit to get my chapters proofread (so as to ensure I don't make any errors, which she caught several in this chapter). On the plus side, I have everything up to Episode 7 written down, and my beta is reading over them right now. I'll be able to post the next few chapters at fairly frequent intervals, so no more waiting for the better part of a month! Also, just a heads up, I'm writing the 'Episode 8 massive Grimm fight' at the moment, and I have a feeling you'll like it once it's done. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the Chapter!**

After quite a while, the six teens found their way to the main hall with the rest of their future classmates. Luxia and Chamele saw one of their friends from Sanctum and after saying a hurried goodbye, they dashed off to meet her. Nick noticed that it was the same pretty redhead he had seen earlier after disembarking from the airship. He was about to follow when he, Ruby and Victor saw Yang calling out to them.

"Hey, guys! I saved you all a spot!" She called out over the crowd, waving her hands frantically.

"Oh, there's Yang! Hey, nice meeting you Jaune, see you later!" Victor said, clapping Jaune on the shoulder and walking over to Yang.

"We gotta go too, hope to see you later!" Nick said, following Victor with Ruby right behind.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune called out, trying to catch up. He sighed. "Great, where am I going to find another nice, quirky girl... and... wait, that doesn't sound right. ...I feel weird." He said to himself. He walked away, trying in vain to find someone. The pretty redhead that Chamele and Luxia had run off to was staring at the now-alone Jaune with interest, but couldn't break away from the excited girls now speaking to her.

Meanwhile, Ruby and the boys reached Yang, the former with her arms crossed.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Asked Yang, oblivious to the events that had transpired in the courtyard.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby said, with some displeasure in her voice.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?"

"No, she literally exploded a hole in front of the school." Victor said, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby said, ignoring Victor's chuckling.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked, smiling broadly.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" About halfway through her panicked explanation, Weiss had walked up behind Ruby. Victor and Nick frantically signaled to Ruby from behind Yang, trying to alert her to the situation, but to no avail.

"YOU!" Weiss snapped, scaring Ruby.

"Oh god, it's happening again!" she said frantically, jumping into Yang's arms.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss scolded.

"Oh my god, you really exploded..." Yang said, disbelieving.

"It was an accident!" Said Ruby quickly, scrambling out of Yang's arms. "It was an accident" she repeated nervously.

Weiss just held up a pamphlet titled, 'DUST for Dummies and Other Inadequate Individuals.'

"What's that?" Ruby said.

Weiss took a deep breath and started listing off 'the-company-is-not-liable' statements in a rapid-fire, commercial/announcer-esque voice.  
"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"Ummm...?" Ruby said, confused.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss said, still holding the pamphlet.

"Absolutely?" Ruby said, slightly anxious.

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss handed Ruby the pamphlet.

"Hey, you guys just got off on the wrong foot. It was a simple misunderstanding, so why don't you guys just start over?" Victor suggested.

"Great idea!" Ruby put the pamphlet away, cleared her throat, and held out her hand. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there!" Weiss said, voice dripping with sarcasm as she jabbed her thumb in the general direction of Jaune, who noticed.

"Wow, really?" Ruby said, the very picture of hopeful innocence.

Weiss glared silently for a second, then deadpanned, "No."

Nick, Victor and Yang stepped forward and all three started to defend Ruby but were cut off by the noise of a microphone being turned on, immediately followed by the ear-splitting noise of microphone feedback. Victor winced and covered his ears, his enhanced Faunus hearing definitely not an advantage now. Everyone turned to the stage to see the headmaster, Professor Ozpin, preparing to speak.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose... direction."

There were murmurs at this, and Nick looked at Victor and Ruby with raised eyebrows.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that, Ozpin walked away and exited the back of the hall. As Ozpin left, Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She then followed Ozpin out of the hall.

Nick looked at Yang and Victor. "Anyone else think that he seemed a little... distant?"

"Yeah, it was almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby said.

"Well, every time I've seen Ozpin, he's always drinking coffee. He didn't have any with him." Victor said.

"Maybe he missed his hourly fix." Yang joked.

"I can just imagine Glynda holding an intervention for Ozpin." Victor said, laughing.

Nick laughed, stood up straight, and gave his best impersonation of Ozpin. "Glynda, let's not be drastic. I only inject five and a half ounces of unfiltered coffee into my system, not six, and I only do it once every 2 hours. I don't have a problem." he deadpanned.

Everyone burst out laughing at that, except for Weiss, who rolled her eyes condescendingly. Further adding to the hilarity, Jaune walked up to Weiss and said with a tone that clearly said that she should be impressed, "I'm a natural blonde, you know."

Weiss gave an 'I-am-surrounded-by-idiots' sigh and facepalmed. The group of teens laughed even harder.

Meanwhile, in Ozpin's Office...

Ozpin walked into his office and sat down behind his desk with a sigh, Glynda close behind. "I am not giving another speech without my coffee mug." Ozpin said tiredly.

"It's not like you have a choice. We were all out." Glynda replied.

"I suppose not..." Ozpin started tilting his head backwards in exhaustion. Halfway through, he stopped. "Glynda? What is that on top of the bookcase?"

"What are you talking about, sir? There's nothing over there." Glynda replied quickly, panic in her eyes. Ozpin stood up, walked over, and took down a large container, full of a dark, powdery substance.

"Why is there a large container of black coffee here?" Ozpin asked, giving Glynda an accusing look.

"I don't know, sir. Maybe you mis-" Glynda started, red faced.

Ozpin interrupted, "Glynda, if I find out you hid my coffee from me again, you will be dismissed."

"But sir-"

"No buts! I will drink my coffee and you will not stop me. It's mine," he said, hugging the container. "Mine."

Back with the main characters...

After Ozpin and Glynda's speech, everyone had gotten their locker numbers and combos and gone to their lockers. They changed into their pajamas and got their sleeping bags and headed to the ballroom. Victor changed in the bathroom stall to shave his fur and change without anyone seeing it. He cursed when he realized he'd forgotten to pack a razor. After several minutes, he concluded that he had no alternative other than to wear warmer clothes and sweat through the night. He knew he had skill deploying Hellfang's swords, but he wasn't quite confident he could shave himself with a sword blade without losing his arm. After changing and re-applying the makeup over his scars, he walked back out wearing a long-sleeved brown shirt, his fingerless gloves, some black pajama bottoms, and socks. He walked over to the ballroom with all the other students and there he met up with Nick, Yang and Ruby.

"Dude, you're gonna be hot as hell when you go to sleep." Nick told him.

"I usually am, aren't I?" Victor replied, earning him a laugh. "But seriously, I'll be fine. I get cold damn easily."

"If you say so." Nick said with a shrug.

"Let's go set our stuff down," Ruby said.

"Yeah, I wanna sit down." Yang agreed.

So they found a spot, spread out their sleeping bags and settled in. When they had gotten in their sleeping bags, Nick turned to Victor. "Hey, what do you think about initiation?" Nick asked him.

"I'm pretty excited. Personally, it's been too long since I've cracked some skulls."

"Yeah, same here. Hey, when we land, we need to find each other. We don't want to be separated on different teams."

Victor nodded. "That's for damn sure. I know how you fight, and you know how I fight. We know what to keep an eye on for each other, we know how to follow up... We compliment each other in combat."

"I guess that's what five years of competition and co-training does. Who else would you want on your team, anyways? Personally, I'd like Ruby and Luxia. You're the brawler on our team, so you and Yang wouldn't be great strategically on a team. Luxia seems like she would be a powerful and massively diverse fighter, and with Springsting she could fight in so many different ways. Besides that, Ruby would be fun to have on the team."

Victor nodded again. "I agree Yang wouldn't be great strategically. She'd be a great personality to have on the team, but you need diversity in your fighters. To be honest though, Ruby wouldn't do well without having her sister there for at least a little guidance from time to time. It wouldn't be a good idea to separate Yang and Ruby. I think Luxia and Chamele would be good teammates. They were obviously close friends, and I could see them complimenting each other the same way we do. Besides that, Chamele is probably pretty skilled with Backslash if she got in here. Remember the twin-dagger guy back at Signal?"

"Which one? There were like eight. I mean, Xavier and all those guys were absolute demons with those things, but Gavin and Daniel and Sadie were super clumsy."

"My point precisely. Xavier got accepted at that school in Atlas, right? And Gavin, Daniel and Sadie had to find different dream jobs because they weren't accepted anywhere."

"Yeah, Xavier and the others left to Orion Academy. But what's your point?"

"If you have a weapon like a dagger, you have to be damn good at using them if you want to get anywhere. There were tons of dagger users at Signal, and they were all either unbelievably amazing or absolutely crappy at using them. If Chamele got in here, I'll bet you she's at least as skilled as Xavier and the others. Especially considering the fact that none of them got accepted here."

Nick thought for a second. "I guess that's true. I'd still like to have Ruby on the team, though. She's fun to have around and to be honest we don't know much about Luxia or Chamele."

"Yeah, that was just-" He was interrupted by a small commotion in Ruby and Yang's direction, a few feet away.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Ruby asked frantically as Yang dragged her towards a familiar looking girl sitting against the wall.

"Okay, what the hell now?! That's the third time today!" Victor asked incredulously as Nick burst out laughing. "Wait, isn't that the girl from before? The one that insulted Weiss and just vanished?" Victor said, recognizing the bow.

"Oh, yeah! Let's go with 'em." Nick said, climbing out of his sleeping bag and walking over. Victor followed. The girl had her nose in a book, with a lit candle next to her.

They walked up in time to hear Yang ask, "So... What's your name?"

"Blake." The girl replied with a sigh. It seemed as though she had no interest in conversation.

"Hey Yang, hey Ruby." Nick said as they came up next to them.

"Hey guys! This is Blake. Blake, this is Nick and Victor, and I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister!" Yang said enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you, Blake." Victor said with a smile. Blake continued ignoring them.

"Um... I like your bow!" Yang said, continuing her attempts to start a conversation with Blake.

"Thanks." She replied, sounding slightly irritated, still not looking up from her book.

"It goes great with your... Pajamas!"

"Right..."

Ruby gave an uneasy laugh.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang persisted.

"Yes - it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book." Blake deadpanned.

The four of them stood there in silence.

"That I will continue to read."

They stayed.

"As soon as you leave."

Yang whispered to Ruby, "Yeah, this girl is a lost cause."

Ruby ignored her and asked Blake, "What's it about?"

"Huh?" Blake finally looked up, surprised. You could tell that nobody usually cared enough to ask her.

"Your book. What's it about?" Ruby repeated, genuinely interested.

"Well... I-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake answered, still a little surprised.

"Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!" Yang said sarcastically. Victor nudged her in the ribs. "What was that for?!" Yang whispered.

"Be nice, Ruby's actually making progress." Victor whispered back.

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby continued, not noticing the exchange.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked, laughing a little.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

Victor looked at Ruby, mildly surprised. That was the exact vow he took when his parents died. He had known about Ruby's aspirations to be a Huntress since he'd met her, but she'd never explained it like that.

"That's... very ambitious for a child," Blake said with a smile. However, she frowned again as she continued, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby replied, with a serious look on her face.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang exclaimed, pulling Ruby into a bone-crushing hug and lifting her into the air.

"Cut it out!" Ruby said, kicking out at Yang. The hug quickly devolved into a mass of flailing limbs as the girls began fighting.

"Don't mind them. They tend to do that. By the way, two souls in one body? Are you reading Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Victor asked, wanting to be friendly. Blake seemed nice once you got through her shell.

"Yes, actually. How did you know?" Blake answered, again surprised.

"I'm into books myself. Jekyll and Hyde was a great book."

Blake gave another small smile. "Yes, I'm enjoying it a lot. Anyways, I actually want to continue reading this, so maybe we can talk another time. Nick, Victor, Ruby, Yang, its a pleasure to ha-"

Suddenly, Weiss stormed towards them in her white pajamas, cutting Blake off. As she always seemed to be, she was very unhappy. Yang and Ruby stopped where they were, with Ruby trapping Yang's leg.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

Then, Weiss, Ruby and Yang saw and recognized each other. "Oh, not you again!" Yang and Weiss said simultaneously, exasperated.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said quickly.

"Oh, now you're on my side!" Weiss shot back.

"She's always been on your side!" Nick retorted.

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang agreed.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss replied.

"It was an accident! Seriously, get over it!" Victor said, now annoyed at Weiss.

"It was only a few hours ago! I could've been hurt!"

"I apologized, and you're fine!"

Blake rolled her eyes, closed her book, reached over to grab her candle, and blew it out, turning the room black and ending the fight.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next few will be posted soon. Not all at once, and I can't say exactly how soon. Could be a week or less, but not more than two weeks. Oh, and bonus points if you got the Achievement Hunter reference. And before you wonder about what Atlas is, it's on the RWBY wiki; it is a location on Remnant, but it is as of yet unclear if it is the name of the continent it is on or if it is a city-state similar to Vale. Anyways, please review or comment, I could use constructive criticism! It'd be at least nice to know if I'm doing well or not, I can't tell because not one person has reviewed. As always, I hope you have a great day, I'll see you all next chapter!**

**~VA**

**P.S. Forgot to mention, I've actually drawn the symbols for all of my OC's in a fit of boredom. If you want to see, let me know and I'll upload them to DeviantART and provide the link. I also recently drew Backslash (Chamele's dagger/gun, in case any of you forgot) and I am beginning to draw Springsting (Luxia's Zweihander/Crossbow/Dual sword). If you want to see any of these, you have to let me know! I'm not claiming they're masterpieces, but I've been told the symbols are pretty good, and I think Backslash was a pretty good drawing. Anyways, for real this time, see ya!**


End file.
